


Machinations

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That drabble with the frakking machine. Galen's Toy Emporium strikes again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machinations

It took some cajoling but Kara had no doubt Laura was enjoying Galen’s newest invention. 

In fact she couldn’t think of anything that had made her wetter in her life than seeing the president of the Twelve Colonies on her knees being frakked senseless by a mechanical cock, her hair wild and the hand not holding her up pinching desperately at her nipples.

Well, that and the fact Kara had the remote control. 

“Harder, Kara, frak, harder.”

Kara smirked and pushed the button for the highest setting. 

That one set her off and Laura’s scream was so loud and high Kara was afraid her guards might come rushing in despite direct orders never to do so. She dropped the remote and leaned forward to catch her lover before she crashed to the floor, stroking her hair as she came down from her orgasm. 

When she could finally speak Laura opened her eyes and shot Kara a lazy smile. 

“I wanna go again, baby.”

Kara raised an incredulous eyebrow. 

“And this time I want to be eating you.”


End file.
